Lemon Juice: Original Ending
by rocker95
Summary: The original ending for Lemon Juice: The Crystal Mine -Part II. I suggest reading those before this. Enjoy!
1. Intro

**Intro:**

* * *

**This is my original ending for Lemon Juice: The Crystal Mine -Part II. But before you read, I strongly suggest that you have read Lemon Juice: The Crystal Mine II Part 1 and Lemon Juice: The Crystal Mine II Part 2. Having that been said, the next few words on this current chapter will be from Lemon Juice: The Crystal Mine II Part 2. The next chapter is actually the alternate/original ending.**

* * *

January 30, 2014.

"Do we consider this over?" asked Tony.

"Pretty much." Oahu said and kissed him.

As the spaceship reached the sky, a black 2000 Ford Excursion came and parked. Out of the back door came Kirby's mother.

"What's that?" she asked, looking up toward the sky.

"My parents." Oahu said and leaned her head against Tony's.

"Kirby, are you ready to come home?" asked Kirby's mother.

"I don't wanna come home." said Kirby. "I want to stay here with Hunter."

"What about Gil?" asked Kirby's mother.

"Let Hayden marry him." said Kirby.

"Are you gonna be able to be out here without my protection?" asked Kirby's mother.

"Yes." said Kate. "I'll watch over her."

"Alright." said Kirby's mother. "I'm coming back next summer to check up on you though." she said and got back in the truck. It then drove off.

"We should get someone to destroy the crystals." said Oahu.

"I'm already on it." said Hunter. "I sent a few people out there a few hours ago."

"Well then, that's just perfect." said Oahu and kissed Tony.


	2. The Midnight Howl

The Midnight Howl.

Oahu walked up to Tony.

"You ready?" asked Tony.

"Am I ever!" Oahu said, anxiously.

"Then, let's sing it!" said Tony.

"Let's!" said Oahu.

They smiled and the pack began to sing.

**Tony:**

Mr. Worldwide, Jeff and Oahu

So Listen up

Ooh La La La

If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go La la la

If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go La la la

If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go La la la

If your girl wanna play, let her go

**Jeffrey:**

Hey baby girl what you doin tonight

I wanna see what you got in store

Hey baby

Givin' it you all when you're dancin on me

I wanna see if you give me some more

Hey baby

You can be my girl, I can be your man

And we can pump this jam however you want

Hey baby, pump it from the side bend it upside down

Or we can pump it from the back to the front

Hey baby

**Oahu:**

Ooh, baby baby

**Tony:**

La La La La La La La

**Oahu:**

Ooh baby baby

**Tony:**

La La La La La La La

**Oahu:**

Ooh baby baby

**Tony:**

La La La La La La La

**Jeffrey:**

Hey Baby

Ooh drop it to the floor, make you wanna say it

Yeah you can shake some more, make you wanna say it

Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say

Don't stop it

**Tony:**

I want you to-

**Oahu:**

Ooh baby baby

**Tony:**

La La La La La La La

**Oahu:**

Ooh baby baby

**Tony:**

La La La La La La La

**Oahu:**

Ooh baby baby

**Tony:**

La La La La La La La

**Oahu:**

Ooh baby baby

**Jeffrey:**

Damn girl!

Damn, you's a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch, damn, you's a sexy bitch, damn girl!

**Jade:**

Hey, sexy boy, set me free, don't be so shy, play with me

My dirty boy, can't you see that you belong next to me.

Hey, sexy boy, set me free, don't be so shy, play with me

My dirty boy, can't you see, you are the one I need.

**Jeffrey:**

Aaah, aah baby

**Oahu:**

Ooh baby baby

**Tony:**

La La La La La La La

**Oahu:**

Ooh baby baby

**Tony:**

La La La La La La La

**Oahu:**

Ooh baby baby

**Tony:**

La La La La La La La

**Jeffrey:**

Hey Baby

Ooh drop it to the floor, make you wanna say it

Yeah you can shake some more, make you wanna say it

Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say

Don't stop it

**Tony:**

I want you to-

**Lizzie:**

Aaa la la la la, lalalalalala la laaaa

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Aaa la la la la, lalalalalala la laaaa

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

**Oahu:**

Ooh baby baby

**Tony:**

La La La La La La La

**Oahu:**

Ooh baby baby

**Tony:**

La La La La La La La

**Oahu:**

Ooh baby baby

**Tony:**

La La La La La La La

**Jeffrey:**

Hey Baby

Ooh drop it to the floor, make you wanna say it

Yeah you can shake some more, make you wanna say it

Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say

Don't stop it

**Tony:**

I want you to-

**Winston:**

Ohh, Miss International love

**Kate:**

You make me feel so...

**Lizzie:**

Aaa la la la la, lalalalalala la laaaa

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Aaa la la la la, lalalalalala la laaaa

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

**Humphrey:**

I'm sexy and I know it

**Oahu:**

Baby baby

**Tony:**

La La La La La La La

**Oahu:**

Ooh, Baby baby

**Tony:**

La La La La La La La

**Oahu:**

Baby baby

**Tony:**

La La La La La La La

**Jeffrey:**

Hey Baby

Ooh drop it to the floor, make you wanna say it

Yeah you can shake some more, make you wanna say it

Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say

Don't stop it

**Tony:**

I want you to

**Humphrey:**

Know it!

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
